Orange Full
by Peachy Berry
Summary: Kenapa ia terus saja melihat kearahku seperti itu? Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan sama sekali kalau gadis manis sepertinya yang menatapku seperti itu, tapi kalau ia menatapku selama sebulan penuh rasanya aneh saja./"Apa ini warna asli?" ternyata gadis manis ini sedikit menyebalkan./ fic buat Voidy-san, maaf gaje U.U


Setiap saat aku harus waspada dengan setiap permintaan Rukia, kau tahu apa maksudku'kan? Ini terus terjadi, bahkan sampai kami memiliki anggota baru di keluarga kami.

.

**.**

**(Owwie Owl)**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, narasi yang kepanjangan, dll.**

**.**

**Fic untuk Voidy-san yg udah bikin Ichiruki kembali ke masa" SMA XD**

**.**

**Sequel dari Chappy? OMG! (bagi yang belom baca, silahkan baca dulu –nggak baca juga gpp sih, nggak ngaruh juga sma fic ini #plak-, walau d taroh d rate M, tapi GAK ADA LEMON koq XD itu fic Cuma terdampar ke sana XD #plak)**

**.**

**.**

Ibu selalu mengatakn kalau lelaki tak boleh menangis, karena itulah aku tak menangis saat ini, karena aku tahu, ibu akan kecewa padaku kalau aku menangis di depan makamnya, gundukan tanah yang belum mengering menguarkan aroma tanah yang segar, bukan lumpur, hanya gundukan tanah yang segar, ibu pasti sangat senang karena hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, hujan tadi malam hanya menyisakan embun pagi yang menyelimuti rerumputan di dekat gundukan tanah ini, ibu pasti senang karena pagi ini bunga-bunga mekar dengan indah, tak seperti hujan tadi malam yang membawa tiupan angin yang banyak menumbangkan pepohonan, dan yang paling penting ibu pasti senang karena aku tak menangis, seperti apa yang ia inginkan dariku.

.

o

O

o

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kepergian ibu, dan selama itu pula gadis kecil yang biasanya bermain dengan pengasuhnya di dekat ayunan sana terus menatapku, memangnya apa yang dia lihat? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa ia terus saja melihat kearahku seperti itu? Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan sama sekali kalau gadis manis sepertinya yang menatapku seperti itu, tapi kalau ia menatapku selama sebulan penuh rasanya aneh saja. Tapi sore ini ada yang berbeda, entah hanya aku yang merasa dia bertambah manis, atau memang dress selutut berwarna putih itu sangat cocok denganya? Pengasuh yang biasanya mengawalnya kemana-mana hari ini juga tidak ada, ia duduk di ayunan dengan sebuah boneka kelinci putih yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat, setiap aku berpapasan dengannya, yang kulihat adalah boneka kelinci yang selalu berada di pelukannya, mirip dengan boneka adikku Yuzu, ayah membelikan sepasang boneka kelinci untuk adik kembarku, tapi Karin, adikku yang satunya lebih senang bermain dengan bola sepak yang ada di kamarku daripada bermain bersama boneka, seringkali aku harus menemani Karin yang sangat tertarik dengan lapangan hijau, seperti sekarang ini, aku hanya duduk di tepi lapangan sepak bola sambil menunggui adikku yang sedang asyik menonton klub sepak bola sekolahku, dia bahkan belum genap berusia lima tahun, tapi ketertarikannya dengan sepak bola sudah sangat besar, padahal seharusnya aku yang punya minat dengan bola, tapi rasanya minatku pada bola lenyap begitu saja sejak gadis mungil itu pindah ke kota ini, rumahnya hanya dua blok dari rumahku, satu arah dengan sekolahku, setiap pulang sekolah pasti akan bertemu dengannya yang sedang duduk di depan rumah seperti sedang menunggu, menunggu siapa? Aku tak tahu, hanya saja, kadang-kadang aku bisa melihat sorot mata kesepian di mata violetnya, bukan mengatai diriku sendiri, tapi kurasa kami merasakan hal yang sama… kesepian.

"Ichi-nii ada seseorang yang sedang di ganggu di ayunan sana!" Karin yang sedang duduk di sampingku langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, memaksaku kembali dari lamunanku tentang gadis yang sedang di kerumuni gerombolan anak SMP di sana, memang gadis itu menyedot banyak perhatian, yang aku tahu keluarganya adalah keluarga bangsawan, karena itulah dia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, orang-orang tentunya sangat ingin bertukar posisi dengannya, tapi tak sedikit pula yang iri dengan gadis mungil itu. Karin masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang mulai beranjak dan menghampiri mereka, sambil membawa bola sepak, jangan karena mereka lebih tua dari kami, maka mereka bisa seenaknya berbuat sesuka mereka.

"Kau di sini saja Karin, jangan kemana-mana!" Grimm dan Ishida yang sadar juga mulai keluar lapangan dan mengikutiku menuju ayunan di seberang jalan setapak depan lapangan, salah satu dari senior itu mengangkat boneka kelinci milik gadis mungil itu yang masih berusaha meraih boneka miliknya. Ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dijahili. Yang aku tahu dari Ishida, gadis itu seusia kami, tapi tingginya bahkan tak jauh berbeda dari Karin, Ishida juga mengatakn kalau dia bersekolah di sekolah khusus, sekolah elit kelas bangsawan Seireitei, agak jauh dari sini, bukankah lebih baik kalau dia bersekolah di sekolah kami? selain lebih dekat, ia juga bisa mendapatkan teman yang tinggal di daerah yang sama dengannya, bukannya aku berharap atau apa, hanya saja itu tidak praktis menurutku, kalau memang ia sudah pindah rumah, kenapa masih mempertahankan sekolah yang jauh dari rumah barunya? Ah, lupakan! Itu masalah nanti, sekarang harus memberi pelajaran dulu pada si botak dan teman-temannya yang telah membuat gadis semanis itu menangis.

"Och! Sial! Siapa yang menendang bola jelek ini!" si botak itu langsung berbalik kearah kami, rasakan tendangan 'spesial' dariku. Si botak itu kelihatan sangat marah, dan langsung menerjang kearah kami, Grimm yang suka berkelahipun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung membalas hantaman yang tak begitu kuat itu, mereka berdua oleng dan terjatuh ke rerumputan, sedangkan aku terkena pukulan yang cukup keras dari Ayasegawa, salah satu teman dari si botak yang kebetulan satu dojo denganku, si botak kalah, dan dua orang lainnya juga sudah terkapar karena ulah Grimm, sedangkan Ayasegawa masih saja berusaha memukul wajahku karena sudah melukai teman-temannya, di dekat ayunan Ishida masih berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang sampai sekarang masih menangis, padahal bonekanya sudah kembali, apa mungkin ia masih takut? Grimm yang nampaknya sudah mulai jengah dengan perkelahianku dengan Ayasegawa mulai maju dan membantuku lepas dari kurungan senpai yang lebih tinggi dariku itu, kalau memang urusan berkelahi memang Grimmlah jagonya, dan aku harus segera pulang untuk mengobati lututku yang berdarah karena berguling-guling tadi, bajuku juga ikut kotor, lengkaplah alasan ayah untuk marah padaku, kuharap Karin tak akan memperkeruh keadaan dengan mengatakn kalau aku berkelahi.

.

o

O

o

.

Sebelum pulang untuk menghadapi ayah, aku harus mengantar gadis yang sekarang kuketahui bernama Rukia, dia terus saja menangis, dan keadaan semakin bertambah kacau saat ia melihat Grimm mendekat kearahnya sambil menyeringai kejam, tak heran ia menangis semakin kencang, mungkin takut berakhir seperti si botak dan kawan-kawannya, bahkan Ishida sudah angkat tangan untuk menenangkannya, tapi saat aku datang menghampiri mereka gadis itu langsung diam, tetapi masih sesenggukan, ia melihatku dari bawah sampai atas seperti sedang menilai sesuatu, dan ia berhasil membuatku salah tingkah karena di perhatikan seperti itu, walaupun memang sejak sebulan yang lalu ia terus melihatku dengan sedikit intens, tapi ini berbeda, kurasa ia sudah puas memandangiku seperti itu, dan sekarang ia sedikit malu-malu mendekatiku yang berada di belakang Grimm, saat melewati Grimm ia sedikit menghindar kearah samping –kurasa masih takut- dan saat sudah sampai di depanku ia sedikit berjinjit dan menyentuh kepalaku.

"Apa ini warna asli?" ternyata gadis manis ini sedikit menyebalkan.

.

o

O

o

.

Rukia tertidur di punggungku saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang, dan di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kuchiki, Karin sudah kusuruh pulang terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Grimm yang memang searah dengan rumahku, kami berpisah di persimpangan dekat sini tadi, dan gadis yang masih membawa boneka Chappy yang tadi sempat ia tangisi hampir saja mencekik leherku karena terlalu kuat mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, napasnya sangat teratur di telinga kananku, dan kuharap aku tak mengganggu tidurnya, tapi ini kondisi yang sangat lain, sudah mulai gelap, dan aku harus segera pulang sehingga tak menambah deretan panjang daftar alasan ayah akan menghukumku, dan kurasa kurang baik juga kalau aku terlalu lama menggendong gadis ini, aku ingin menekan bel rumah yang sudah lima menit lalu berada dalam jarak pandangku, tapi sekali lagi aku harus berpikir keras untuk menekannya tanpa harus melepaskan gendonganku dan berujung menjatuhkan Rukia, dan tentu saja aku tak mau dia lecet atau apa, entahlah, ini bisa dikatakn tanggung jawab untuk membawanya ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat -walaupun kami sudah berada di depan rumahnya-.

"Rukia?" kuarahkan pandanganku ke kanan, di sana berdiri laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam Seireitei Senior High School, wajahnya lumayan tampan, kulitnya putih pucat seperti Rukia, warna rambutnyapun sama, hanya saja ia memiliki rambut yang sedikit panjang dari Rukia, aku tak bisa melihat warna matanya karena sedikit silau dengan cahaya matahari sore, ia buru-buru menghampiriku yang masih berdiri dengan Rukia yang masih berusaha mencekikku dalam tidurnya, setelah berada tepat di depanku ia mengulurkan tangan berusaha mengambil Rukia dalam gendonganku, ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar, tapi saat tangannya berusaha melepaskan kaitan lengan Rukia yang masih melingkari leherku, ia sedikit mengerutkan kening karena kaitan lengan Rukia semakin kuat, dan hampir saja aku kehabisan pasokan udara, ia menghela napas karena tahu usahanya sia-sia dan akhirnya pintu gerbang rumah mewah ini terbuka, menampakkan seorang pelayan yang sedikit shock dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Masuklah," pelayan itu menyingkir memberi jalan pada kami, aku tak tahu siapa pria ini, tapi dari caranya memandang Rukia, kurasa ia adalah kakaknya. Tatapannya yang sangat datar padaku bisa berubah begitu lembut ketika melihat Rukia tadi. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke rumah yang memiliki halaman yang bisa Grimm jadikan lapangan sepak bola, aku tahu sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka denganku, tapi karena mungkin kasihan karena Rukia berusaha membunuhku akhirnya mau tak mau dia mempersilahkanku untuk membawa Rukia masuk ke rumah berdinding putih ini. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga naik ke lantai dua, dan kurasa ia mau mengarahkanku ke kamar gadis mungil ini, karena kami berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan tempelan gambar kelinci dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam, gambarnya tak begitu bagus, malahan terkesan amburadul tapi kurasa penghuni di rumah ini sama sekali tak keberatan 'karya seni' itu menghiasi sudut rumah ini.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar Rukia pulang, kau bisa menurunkannya di sana, dan boleh pulang setelahnya," aku tahu orang ini hanya basa-basi untuk mengusirku dari sini, tapi etika seorang bangsawan memang harus didahulukan, pengusiran yang sopan barusan sama sekali tidak menggangguku, karena ini memang sudah mulai gelap dan kalau aku pulang larut, ayah akan menghukumku, jadi aku memang harus segera pergi dari sini, tapi kurasa aku akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk itu, karena Rukia terus mendekap leherku semakin kuat, bahkan kakaknya ini sampai harus menarik Rukia agar mau lepas dari punggungku, kuharap saat pulang nanti aku masih memiliki leher untuk menerima hukuman dari ayah.

.

o

O

o

.

Semenjak kejadian di taman sore itu, Rukia tak pernah berhenti mengikutiku, hanya saat pengasuhnya datang untuk menjemput barulah ia meninggalkanku, kadang aku juga harus mengantarnya pulang, dan sudah dipastikan kakaknya yang dingin itu akan memelototiku hingga Rukia benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya, aku tak suka saat Rukia pergi, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ayah beberapa kali menawarkan Rukia untuk menginap saat kami ada kerja kelompok, tapi tentu saja karena usia kami yang baru menginjak 15 tahun saat itu tak menyadari betapa mesumnya kambing tua itu, pantas saja Byakuya selalu datang ke rumahku bila Rukia belum kembali ke rumah pada pukul 6 petang, dan ujung-ujungnya ayah akan memaksanya untuk ikut makan malam, yang berdampak tidak baik pada selera makanku, oh tentu saja! Bagaimana kau bisa tetap memikirkan makanan kalau kau terus ditatap dengan mata kelabunya yang setajam belati, yang jelas bukan aku orangnya.

.

o

O

o

.

"I-chan~" rasanya aku tak asing dengan suara cempreng ini, walaupun berada di tengah-tengah antrian siswa siswi yang akan mendaftar ke Karakura Senior High School ini, suaranya begitu jelas terdengar olehku, dan tak lama setelahnya punggungku langsung ditubruk dari belakang, sepasang tangan mungil melingkari tubuhku –walau tak sepenuhnya dapat menautkan jari-jari mungilnya, atau aku yang terlalu gemuk?- seketika itu pula aula tempat pendaftaran langsung berubah sunyi, aku berbalik dan langsung menemukan Rukia dengan seragam yang sama denganku, ia juga mendaftar di sini? Aku saja sangat terkejut mendapatinya satu SMP denganku, dan tiga tahun berturut-turut satu kelas –bahkan satu bangku- denganku, dan sekarang ia mau masuk ke sekolah yang sama lagi? Padahal dulu Byakuya sudah mati-matian menentang kepindahan Rukia ke SDku, dan kembali Byakuya harus gigit jari karena Rukia diterima di SMP yang sama denganku –dengan jalur nontes- walaupun gadis manja berperawakan mungil ini tak begitu tertarik dengan hal lain selain Chappy, tapi otaknya tergolong sangat encer, guru-guru menyukainya karena ia juga sangat sopan dan sangat menggemaskan. Kadang-kadang kalau ia sedang tertidur di kelas ataupun ijin ke UKS aku suka mengecup pipi chubbynya, ini rahasia!

"Huaaaa~ anakku dan istri masa depannya sungguh sangat mesra~ oh Masaki, baru saja aku akan mengantarkannya ke gerbang kedewasaan, ia malah sudah menyusun masa depannya sendiri!" Byakuya yang kebetulan tak jauh dari ayah memandangku dengan tatapan paling sengit miliknya, dan seketika itu pula aula yang semula sunyi senyap sekarang bak arena konser rock dengan suara tawa dari setiap orang di dalamnya. Rukia yang masih memelukku hanya memandang tak berdosa padaku, dan ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan kebisingan di sekitar kami dan menggandeng tanganku ke antrian paling depan karena puluhan orang yang semula mengantri di sana tiba-tiba mendapatkan nyeri di perut mereka karena terlalu keras tertawa, aku yakin tak ada yang menandingi wajahku yang sudah memerah ini, dan sejak itu kami dikenal sebagai best couple selama tiga tahun berturut-turut –eh, mungkin best couple ever- di KSHS. Setelahnya kami berdua terus bersama sampai saat ini.

.

o

O

o

.

Pintu ruang rawat VIP ini berderit pertanda seseorang akan masuk ke dalam, aku yang semula duduk mengawasi bidadari mungilku yang sedang terlelap berdiri membalikkan badan, hati-hati agar tak membangunkan si kecil yang berada dalam gendonganku, bayi perempuan yang sangat mungil, seperti ibunya. Kulitnya yang putih masih nampak kemerahan, bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka dan membiarka dengkuran yang begitu halus menerobos celah mungilnya, anak perempuan kami yang pertama.

"Ayah!" aku tersenyum melihat jagoan-jagoan kecilku yang berada di ambang pintu, Shin, anak pertamaku langsung berlari menuju ranjang dimana Rukia masih terlelap, sedangkan Raito dan Ryoma berada dalam gendongan Byakuya, di sebelahnya Hisana-san –orang yang pernah salah kukenali sebagai Rukia, yang ternyata adalah tunangan bujang sial (yang sekarang sudah menikah)- membawa rangkaian bunga kesukaan Rukia. Ayah pasti sudah pulang dan menitipkan jagoan-jagoan kecilku ini pada pamannya yang bodoh itu. Si kembar Raito dan Ryoma mengayun-ayunkan kaki gemuk mereka dan terus meminta diturunkan, Yuiko –nama yang Rukia berikan untuk bayi mungil kami sebelum pingsan- bergerak gelisah, mungkin karena suara-suara bising dalam ruangan ini mengganggu tidurnya, suara rengekan halus mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, dan si kembar –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlari kearahku- menarik-narik ujung jas putih yang masih kukenakan, aku sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yuiko agar berhenti merengek, dan untungnya tubuh mungilnya sudah mulai tenang. Aku berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan jagoan-jagoan kecilku yang sudah mengelilingi anggota baru keluarga kami, Shin terlihat sangat terkesima dengan adik barunya, dan si kembar mulai bertengkar memperebutkan Yuiko sebagai teman bermainnya, tahukah kalian bahwa gadis mungil yang berada di gendonganku ini bukan mainan nak?

Yuiko kembali bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dan langsung menangis sangat keras –lebih keras dari tangisan si kembar yang saling bersahutan-

"Sssttt! Raito! Ryoma! Berhentilah bertengkar! Kalian membuat adik bayinya menangis!" Shin tahu untuk menasehati adik kembarnya, tapi si kembar malah ikut-ikutan menangis dan menyumbang suara untuk orchestra dadakan di ruangan ini, Hisana-san langsung menenangkan si kembar dan membawa serta Shin keluar ruangan. Yuiko masih menangis walau tak sekeras tadi, dan efek dari kenyaringan suara bayi mungil ini, Rukia langsung bangun dengan mata yang sedikit memerah dan raut wajah yang masih sangat lelah, tubuhnya tak bertenaga untuk digerakkan, seulas senyum keluar begitu saja untuknya sebagai permohonan maafku karena mengganggu tidurnya sehabis melewati persalinan selama delapan jam, sebenarnya aku ingin Rukia menjalani operasi saja seperti kelahiran anak kami yang lain, tapi Rukia menolak dengan alasan ia ingin merasakan melahirkan dengan normal setelah mendengar cerita sialan dari istri bodohnya Ishida, dan berusaha menghindari operasi, mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan cara itu, karena saat melahirkan Shin ia mengalami pendarahan –terpaksa harus di operasi-, dua tahun berselang ia kembali melahirkan dengan jalan operasi atas desakan kami semua karena bidadari mungilku itu mengandung anak kembar, bayangkan saja bagaimana penderitaan Rukia bila harus berjuang dua kali lebih berat untuk melahirkan, dan jauh hari sebelum melahirkan Yuiko ia benar-benar meyakinkan kami semua untuk membiarkannya melahirkan secara normal, walaupun Yuiko memiliki tubuh yang sangat mungil, tetapi untuk mengeluarkannya juga bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Rukia yang masih terlilit selang infuse dan oksigen hanya bisa mengangkat bibirnya sedikit ke atas sebagai jawaban, ia berusaha bergerak untuk duduk, tapi karena masih terlalu lemah, dan kelihatan sekali kalau kepalanya masih pusing akibat terbangun tiba-tiba, usahanya jadi sia-sia, kudekati istri mungilku yang sedang memberikan tatapan polosnya itu, duh… kalau dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu bagaimana bisa ia tak melahirkan sampai tiga kali, tapi… ayolah nampaknya Yuiko kembali terusik dengan pikiran kotor ayahnya ini. Rukia merentangkan tangan kirinya, sepertinya ia ingin aku meletakkan Yuiko disana.

"Maaf atas gangguan kecil tadi Rukia, kurasa jagoan-jagoan kecil kita sangat senang mendapatkan adik baru," kubaringkan Yuiko sambil mengecup keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa Yuiko juga senang karena kakak-kakaknya antusias menerimanya," ia memejamkan mata, dan sedikit merunduk untuk mencium bayi kami, perlahan dan begitu lembut, setiap kelahiran yang ia lalui seolah kelahiran anak pertama, tak pernah membeda-bedakan salah satu diantara buah hati kami, ah… begitu indahnya saat-saat seperti ini, kedamaian yang selalu menyelimuti keluarga kami, tak salah memang tuhan mengirimkan wanita terindah yang pernah kutemui ini.

Yuiko kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah dan berusaha meraih jari mungil Rukia dengan bibir mungilnya.

"Kelihatannya ia lapar."

"Memang sudah waktunya untuk makan," kembali bidadari mungilku ini tersenyum, ia mulai bangkit, berusaha mencari posisi yang yaman untuk duduk diantara Chappy raksasa –yang sengaja kubawa kemari untuk istri mungilku ini- dan bantal putih agar bertahan lama untuk memberi asupan nutrisi bagi bayi mungil kami, dan kurasa si bodoh dan istrinya bisa mengatasi Shin dan si kembar, karena tak terdengar lagi suara tangis si kembar yang begitu kompak.

Tak henti-hentinya kukagumi wanitaku yang mulai mengangkat si kecil, kemudian membuka dua kancing atas piyama rumah sakit yang ia kenakan, menurunkan sedikit kerahnya, namun belum sempat ia membimbing Yuiko untuk mendapatkan makanannya, pintu putih di belakangku kembali berderit dan,

"Kejut-eeehhhhhh!" makhluk-makhluk dengan berbagai warna rambut terpaku di ambang pintu, percayalah, setelah ini mereka semua akan kehilangan warna-warna cerah rambut mereka.

.

o

O

o

.

tbc

Makasih buat Jee yg udah mau memberikan nama untuk anak kita #plak maksudku memberi nama untuk anaknya Ichiruki, jujur saja sy nggk bisa ngarang nama yg bgus U.U, maaf klo sya akhirnya membuat mreka semua menurunkan gen-nya Ichigo XD *malangnya dikau Rukia capek" nglahirin eh anaknya mirip Ichi semua XD #plak

Maafkanlah diriku voidy-san karena bikin fic nggak guna kyak gini *sujud"* permintaan voidy-san bkal sya kluarin d chap 2, soalnya sya blom dpet alasan yg bgus buat melakukan 'itu' pada ichiruki XD

**Bales repiu Chappy? OMG! Dulu ya~**

**Convusraven**: eheeheheh makasih udah mau RnR senpai, moga" senpai baca yang ini juga ya? Eheheh #plak

**Curio Cherry**: aku nggak mesum! Ichigo emg cinta mati sama rukia, dan di sini 'buah cinta' mereka banyak sekali XDD #plak hohohoh Chappymoon itu nama dri Jee, klo Kamichama Chappy itu nggak sngaja nemu wktu iklan XD dan dikaulah yg mesum krna berharap lemon gyahahahaha #plak ok sya akan selalu semangat demi kecintaanku terhadap hurup O XDDD #plak

**Beby-chan**: hohohoho ide ichi emg slalu brilian XD iya itu terinspirasi dri berbagai macam sumber XD #plak ini udah sya bikini squel XD

**Voidy**: maaf jelek *pundung* rasanya sya telah melakukan sbuah kesalahan fatal deh ya ehm… jangan kejam" untuk menyerang d kotak repiu ya voidy-san eheheh #plak sya juga kena sindrom joker wktu baca repiunya voidy-san XD ehehehe bagian itu juga nggak tw knapa lucu aja bayangin rukia lgi ngelus" ehm-ichi krna chappy XD parodinya udah lumayan'kan eheheh

**Miisakura**: itu udah tamat lho :P

**Shizuku Kamae**: makasih udah repiu shizu~~~ sy bingung mau ngetik apa lagi ehehehe, sya juga nunggu ficnya shizu lho~~~ d update lho y!

**Kimekiza**: ehehehehe sama" update dunk ya XD sy jadi lupa ficnya yg kyak gimana XD #plak

: serba salah deh gegara nama kmu mirip sma namaku eheheheh ini udah sya bikini squel eheheheh sbenernya buat voidy-san sih ehehe #plak maaf d sini nggak semaksimal yg dulu, sya lgi bingung soalnya ehhehehe

**Cim-jee**: chappymoon mu nih jee XDD pikiran kotor ichigo berawal dri pikiran kotor author XD #plak

**Yuuki krom d'klein rags (nama paling susah sendiri)**: diriku merindukanmu mbah hiru U.U syang bgt klo pensiun'kan? Hikz hikz gimana sym au bikin lemon klo hiru aja nggak baca, jdi repiu drimu akan slalu sya kenang U.U *gundah berlebihan

**Yoshizo kurochi**: makasih udah repiu 2 chap sekaligus ehehehh bingung mau bales yg mana dulu XD ohohoho dri chap 1 dulu klo gitu, makasih koreksinya XD sya emg nggk priksa lgi U.U trus buat chap 2 kuharap parodinya berhasil XD ternyata malah bikin perut sakit U,U #plak awkwkwkwwk minum obat sakit perut, bila sakit berlanjut segera hubungi dokter XD

**Silver andante**: sya juga syang sma yuki *cipok balik XD soal ganti pen name kyaknya nggk bias chappy, soalnya udah ada yg punya ehehheehe, sya klo bikin fic'kan emg paragraph yg super panjang XD #plak nggak puas sma ending? Serius? Ntar klo sy lanjutin, otak polos yuki bias tercemar~~ #plak XD ini squelnya sudah dating XD

**Achika yue**: klo idenya ichi d lanjutin bias berabe XD galau kenapa? Jngan galau dunk, kan udah ada ImChappy anti galau~ XD #plak

**Poppyholic uki**: repiumu singkat padat dan jelas Xd

**Nenk rukiakate**: makasih buat repiunya, nggak papa koq, ohohoho

**Kinkyo sou**: hueee kin-san betapa kejamnya dirimu, sy'kan nggak mentelantarkan ohohohoo Cuma males tik tik aja XD #plak akhirnya OOP sekarang jadi sering d update XD

**Searaki icchy**: ehehehehe makasih udah mau repiu XD anaknya sih rencananya sebelas, tpi krna byakun udah marah" mulu krna rukia hamil terus jdi nggak jadi sebelas XD #plak *alasan

**Kazuko nozomi**: itu sudah tamat ehehehe

**Chapchappychan**: dikau emang nakal sekali XD tpi d sini peranmu sya kurangi demi melestarikan populasi kluarga kurosaki XD #plak

**Kazuko nozomi (again): **ohohohho udah tamat lho XD ini squelnya tpi nggk bgitu nyambung sma fic aslinya eheheheh #plak

-makasih buat repiu kalian, klo ada yg sempet baca jngan lupa d repiu ya ehehehe-


End file.
